Finding you
by Evilkat23
Summary: After finding Wally in the forest, Soren Cook takes the young boy to the pokemon center, but when Wally wakes up he says he wants to travel with Soren. Of course, he accepts the company. WARNINGS. Wally/OC nothing too serious though but it is Slash. If you haven't guessed, this is based in Emerald


Soren Cook, a newly pokemon trainer, was looking for a Zigzagoon outside of Petalburg city. Granted he already had a Torchic and a Poochyena, but he wanted to catch any pokemon that even so much looked his direction. Walking though the tall grass, he kept his eye out.

He paused for a second, he noticed a striped black and brown brushy tail. Grabbing one of the two pokeballs attached to his belt, he threw it , Poochyena came out growling, the Zigzagoon turned and growled back at the gray and black pokemon.

"Poochyena! use tackle!" Soren yelled, he watched as the pokemon rushed forward and tackled the Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon growled at Poochyena but did nothing more.

"Use tackle again!" Soren yelled and watched Poochyena tackle the other pokemon once more, seeing his chance, Soren grabbed a empty pokemon ball from his pack and threw it at Zigzagoon.

The next for seconds where tense, he watched as the pokeball leaned left, then right, the left one last time, he jumped in the air in triumph.

"Yes!" He cried and quickly drew Poochyena back into it's pokeball and grabbed the one Zigzagoon in it.

"Let's head back to the city and heal you up." He said to the pokeball.

Clipping it in his belt, he walked along the trail. Keeping an eye out for any pokemon crossing his path. He knew Petalburg wasn't all that far.

He could feel the sun heat up his dark purple hair, (you read it right.) mumbling, took off his hat for a moment, wiped his brow. Then he looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. He guessed it was around noon by how high the sun was. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled, he would have to go to the market to get some food, for him and his pokemon. Putting his hat back on, he continued to walk.

A light breeze rolled by, he relished in the momentary cool down, but was saddened when it left. Soon he started to sweat from the heat, he was beginning to regret wearing the jacket, but he had nothing else with him and was wearing nothing underneath the said jacket.

As he wiped some sweat off his forehead, he heard a cough. He stopped and looked around, he didn't see anybody around, shrugging, he continued to walk, he only made it a few more steps before he heard the cough again, it sounded pretty bad.

Narrowing his eyes, he put a hand on his Torchic, or the Pokeball that Torchic was in. There was a trainer hiding somewhere, he knew it. He darted his eyes around, looking for any sign of a trainer. But he couldn't see any, nothing, but what he did hear was another cough. He then started to grow concerned, what if this trainer wasn't hiding but was hurt and needed help.

"Hello?" he called off in the distance, his hand still on Torchic's ball. He guessed that whoever was coughing was off the trail and into the tall grass.

Soren licked his dry lips, thinking if he should risk it, a lot of his pokemon where in low health. Before he could think more on it, a pokemon burst from a pile of tall grass, he couldn't believe it, it was a Ralts. It was running right at him, did it want to battle him?

He was about to release Torchic when the Ralts ran up and pulled on his pants leg all the while yelling fantically, he was beginning to wonder if this thing was wild or not. Getting down on one knee, he looked into the Pokémon's eyes.

"What's wrong, little guy?" He asked the Ralts, it seemed to understand him because it let go of his pant leg and ran back into the grass, when Soren didn't follow, it poked it's head out and let out a worried noise. It seemed to be pointing as well.

Sighing, Soren walked off the trail and followed the Pokémon. He was a bit hesitant, he felt like he was going to be ambushed any moment, he kept his hand on Torchic's pokeball as he followed. Moving his way though the grass the best he could, Soren was wondering why he was even following this pokémon to begin with.

He knew why, the pokémon was tame, too tame for a wild one. Still, he heard stories of people using their pokemon to lead unsuspecting trainers into a trap. The Ralts chirped and chipped at Soren when the trainer wasn't walking fast enough.

Finally, the Ralts stopped and turned to face Soren, it was pointing frantically at something laying in the grass. Upon closer inspection Soren realized it was a person. This person, he guessed, was a guy, no older than him. He was on his hands and knees, Soren noticed that he seemed to be breathing hard.

"Hey!" Soren yelled and jogged up to the boy. He gotten to his knees and grabbed the kid by his shoulders. He was lanky, his shirt was a crisp clean white, he had green hair.

"Here, let me help you up..." Soren said, grabbing a hold of the boy's shoulder's he lifted him to his feet. Soren almost instantly regretted it because it seem to make the boy worse, He coughed loudly, his breath wheezy, he had his hand clutching his chest.

Soren's mind was starting to go into full panic mode, he didn't know what to do! he didn't know how he could help! This trainer was probably dying and all he could do was stand there. The Ralts grabbed on to it's trainer's pant leg and started to tug at it, all the while chirping at Soren once more to do something to help this boy.

Soren forced himself to calm down enough to see a discarded pokeball, figuring it was the Ralts pokeball he picked it up and returned the physic pokemon to it's ball. That took care of the Ralts.

Finally, he decided to bring this kid to the pokemon center. (Idk if they help humans, I think they do, but isn't sure, but in here they do.)

Thinking quickly, Soren grabbed the kid by his legs and held him bridal style, knowing that the town wasn't far off he took off, just hoping that no pokemon try to attack him on the way.

His feet hit the ground hard as he ran, he was kinda surprised he could carry this kid, Soren wasn't exactly the strongest trainer around. Still, not only was he carrying this kid, but he was running with him in his arms.

He could see the path, it wasn't too far away now, he just had to get out of the tall grass and he'd be free from any pokemon attacks. He dodged around the grass, being super careful.

Finally, he made to the trail, surprised that he wasn't attacked, he couldn't dwell on it too long, he had to get this kid some help, his coughing was getting worse. Running towards Petalburg as fast as he could, Soren looked down at the green haired male, the kid had gone quiet, he seemed to have passed out.

Taking a deep breath, he ran forward with all his might, right now the main thing was to get this kid to the Pokémon center and fast.

Luckily for him, Petalburg wasn't far. He made it to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy!" He yelled upon entering, the pink haired nurse glanced up and gasped.

"Oh! Wally!" She yelled out and rushed over, gently taking Wally from Soren's hands. She then disappeared in the back rooms. Soren knew that was were she took care of the pokemon and the humans that came around.

Sitting down in a nearby chair he sat crisscross in the hard seat and waited patiently.

'_So, his name is Wally? I hope he's ok, he looked pretty bad, I wonder what was wrong with him... I hope it's nothing too serous.'_

Soren thought as he waited.

Soon the time began to pass, as the time passed, he would change to a different position in the chair.

By the time nurse Joy came out of the backroom he was, well, upside down. His legs in the air, the back of the chair supporting them, his head hanging uncomfortably off the seat of the chair.

"Get out of the seat like that this instant, young man! You could hurt yourself!" Nurse Joy scolded. It made Soren feel like his own mother was yelling at him. He did a backward summersault and jumped up. Almost instantly the world began to turn and he had to grab on to the chair for support.

Once his head was cleared, he walked over to the nurse.

"So, Is Wally...alright?" Soren asked and Nurse Joy nodded.

"He will be, thanks to you. any longer and he might not of been so lucky." She explained and Soren frowned.

"Don't thank me, If it wasn't for that ralts of his, I never would of found him."

"That may be true, but that ralts couldn't carry him."

Soren found himself smiling and rubbing the back of his head, there was a few seconds of silence then Nurse Joy said.

"Would you like to stay with Wally?"

A few seconds of silence passed then Soren nodded. He couldn't abandon the kid just yet, he just wanted to see the kid wake up then he'll go back to catching pokemon. For now though, he'll stay with Wally.

**Woooooooo! That was long! but here is chapter one! man, I am just spewing stories out! Please review and be nice! **


End file.
